An Eye for an Eye
by cindythechef
Summary: Tony is the victim of two random injuries in one week. Gibbs begins to worry about his SFA and then he gets a note blaming GIbbs for taking his son away and vows revenge stating and eye for an eye or a son for a son. Tony is the closest thing Gibbs has to a son so he finds himself at the middle of this mad mans plot for revenge. Chapter 4 revised! Gibbs/Tony father/son
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Monday morning for everyone on team Gibbs. Gibbs had gotten to work an hour before everyone else like he usually did. He liked to have that hour of quiet to read mail and answer emails in peace without being asked a million questions or being summoned one place or another.

Next in the office was Ziva David. She arrived in the office energized from her morning 10 mile run wearing a bright orange cap and nursing a cup of coffee. Next in was McGee. He was not quit as energetic as Ziva but he was in a good mood and he even whistled a little as he made his way to his desk offering a cherry "Morning" to both Ziva and Gibbs.

A full half an hour late the elevator doors dinged and announced the arrival of Tony. Gibbs didn't even look up from his files and barked loud enough for him to hear as soon as he stepped off the elevator, "Where the hell have you been DiNozzo?"

DiNozzo slowly made his way around the corner and breathlessly said, "Sorry Boss the hospital just let me go."

Gibbs crinkled his brow and looked up as Tony rounded the corner. He was bruised and had cuts all over his body. He had a walking cast on his foot and walked with the aid of a cane.

Gibbs was stunned, "What the hell, Tony? You were in the hospital and you didn't call me? What happened to you?"

Tony made his was to his desk and propped up his hurt foot on the waste basket and dropped his stuff on the other side of the desk and explained, "I was in Anacostia park last night taking a run at sunset and when I was passing that part of the park that is multi leveled and there is this beautiful stone stairway. Well when I was jogging past that some idiot bumped into me and knocked me down the flight of stone stairs. Thankfully there was a soccer game going on and they called and ambulance for me. I had to stay over night because of a minor concussion but the ankle is twisted and all the cuts were superficial. I am good to work boss. Well at least light duty."

Gibbs was sitting on the corner of his desk shaking his head, "Only you DiNozzo only you. I supposed you drove here concussed."

Realization hit and he sighed, "Oh damn, no. I took a cab because I was taken by ambulance remember. My car is still parked at the entrance to the park."

Gibbs sighed, "Give McGee your keys and Ziva and McGee will go and get your car while I take you to Ducky to get checked out."

Tony whined, "Boss, McGeek driving my car? I can take a cab and pick it up latter."

Gibbs walked over and grabbed his keys off his desk and asked, "McGee or Ziva?"

Tony looked at McGee who smiled and then looked at Ziva who smiled and raised her eyebrows at him and made Tony answer, "McGee, definitely McGee."

Gibbs tossed the keys to McGee and the two of them took off Gibbs helped Tony up and brought him on the next elevator to see Ducky.

Once the two were in the elevator Gibbs reached over and stopped the elevator. He stood in silence for a moment and then took a deep breath and asked, "Why didn't you call me or let the hospital call me?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "I was fine, and it was no big deal. Not worth ruining your Sunday evening for."

Gibbs conscious of his concussed head gave him a head slap but with only a fraction of the normal force, "Anthony DiNozzo, you listen to me. I am your partner and I am your boss. If you are in trouble I want to know about it okay. I don't care if I am spending the evening sanding my boat or making love. If you are hurt I want to know about it. Do you understand?"

Tony smiled, "Wow boss, that was your weeks worth of words there, you must really care. I am sorry. I will make sure you know next time. Promise."

He barked, "Good!" and punched the button to make the elevator move again.

The two men walked into autopsy and were greeted by a cherry Ducky and Jimmy. They were chatting about the new piece of x-ray equipment they just got in and arguing about how to best put the pieces together.

As soon as Ducky saw Anthony he put his tools down and came over to stand in front of the two men. "Anthony, my dear boy what in God's name happened to you?"

Tony smiled and retold the story to them. Gibbs with a gruff tone asked, "Duck I need you to check him out and see if he can go out on the field with light duty or do I need to bench him for a while."

When he heard the term bench Tony looked at his boss with pleading eyes. Ducky motioned for Tony to sit on the empty x-ray table so he could examine him.

The exam took about a half an hour and Ducky declared Tony fit for light duty but warned Gibbs to keep an eye out for his favorite patient. Gibbs smiled, "Always do Duck, always do."

Tony slid off the table and on his way out told Ducky, "Thanks so much Ducky" and then stopped again before he got to the door and said, "Oh and Duck you should start offering Lollipops after your visits. It would make getting examined on an autopsy table more fun."

Gibbs took the file in his hand and knocked Tony upside the head with it and growled, "Get upstairs before I put you on one of those tables for real."

Tony grimaced at Ducky then winked as he made his way to the elevator. Gibbs gave Ducky a wave and the two men were off leaving Ducky to chuckle at the two men.

When the got back upstairs Ziva and McGee were back and Tony's keys were on his desk. He asked, "Was my car still there?" McGee smiled, "Yup it was safe and sound even the water you left on your fender was still there."

Tony placed the keys in his desk next to his gun and thanked them again for getting his car. Thankfully Monday was very uneventful. No robberies or murders. No terrorists to foil Na Da. Gibbs let everyone go home early. Tuesday and Wednesday of that week was more of the same. No calls so they spent the three days catching up on the mountain of paperwork they have to fill out on every case.

Tony usually despised weeks in the office but after the fun of Sunday night he was actually grateful for the break.

Thursday morning everyone came in prepared for another day in paper work purgatory. Around lunchtime they got the call. Dead Marine found at the bottom of an empty swimming pool.

Gibbs hung up the phone and threw the truck keys to Tony, "Gas up the truck DiNozzo, dead marine, Grab your gear people." The team made it to the crime scene and it was a particularly gruesome one.

Tony having energy to spare was the first one down in the bottom of the pool. He had his camera and was taking pictures while everyone else was back at the truck getting the gear ready and waiting for Ducky and Palmer. Gibbs shook his head and mumbled something about DiNozzo being a fool and thinking he was indestructible. Gibbs mad it to the side of the pool and noticed wires underneath the body.

He screamed for DiNozzo to run just as a small bomb exploded sending Gibbs to the ground with a Thud. When he shook off the explosion and stood back up he saw Tony who had made it the stairs of the pool, passed out in a puddle of his own blood draped across the steps.

Gibbs yelled, "TONY!" and everyone came running. They were able to get Tony out of the pool and on the deck Ducky began to evaluate his injuries while Palmer radioed for an Ambulance.

After a few minutes, Gibbs impatiently asked, "How is he Duck? Why is he still unconscious?"

Ducky looked up at a very worried Jethro Gibbs and said, "Other than a severely broken nose I believe the only other injury is a very severe concussion. He will be asleep for a while but he should be okay. The hospital will have to be the final judge on that though but Jethro remember most of my patients are dead. But I believe he should be fine."

Gibbs stood there running his hand over his face and he finally sighed, "Thanks Duck."

McGee came running into the backyard leading the paramedics. They quickly loaded Tony up and Gibbs gave one of the EMT's his card and said, "We have to close this crime scene so we will be at the hospital in about an hour. Please give this to the doctor and ask him to call and update me. My cell is on the back of the card. I am his next of kin and I will do whatever paper work when I get there."

The EMT's nodded and left with Tony for Bethesda.

Ziva made her way to the back yard and stood next to Gibbs. She handed him an envelope with his name on it. He asked, "What is this?"

Ziva answered, "I dunno it was left on the windshield of the truck." She walked off to begin to process the scene so they could all get to the hospital.

Gibbs cautiously opened the envelope. After the Y-Pestis drama everyone approaches random mail VERY carefully. As he read the note the color drained from his face and he had to sit on the chair on to keep form falling down.

The letter said,

_Gibbs, _

_You caused me so much pain my heartbreak and my wife died from a broken heart all because of you. You took our son from us so I am going to take yours from you, eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth. Tony isn't your biological child but I have watched you long enough to see you think of him as your son. _

_It sure is a shame about the explosion that hurt your Tony and it is shameful that someone knocked your boy down a flight of stairs. How does it feel to see someone you love suffer so much and not be able to do a damn thing about it? Hold on tight because the payback is just beginning and once you have suffered enough I will take your son like you took mine._


	2. Chapter 2

{Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. Reviews mean the world to me. I hope you enjoy chapter 2}

Gibbs finished reading the letter and fell back into the chair with a stunned look on his face. He sat there quietly staring into space with a worried look on his face. Ducky and Palmer had finished with what was left of the body and Ducky came over to tell Gibbs they were heading back when Ducky noticed the look on Gibbs face.

Ducky quietly came beside him and asked, "Jethro, what is the matter. The last time I saw that look on your face I was telling you Tony tested positive for the Plague.

Gibbs still couldn't speak so he just handed Ducky the note. Ducky looked confused but read the note. "Oh God Jethro, some one is after Tony to get back at you? Do you have any idea who it is? You have had a long career you have probably put hundreds of 'sons' in prison. What are we going to do Jethro?"

Gibbs stood up and took the note from Ducky and folded it up and put it in an evidence bag along with the envelope it came in and sealed it and told Ducky, "We are going to check on Tony and then we are going to do our job." And he walked back to the truck to head back to the Navy Yard.

They pulled into the garage and he ordered McGee and Ziva to get busy processing the scene. Abby came running off the elevator and asked, "I heard Tony is back in the hospital because there was an explosion. Is he okay? Are you okay? Who is trying to hurt Tony, Gibbs?"

Gibbs didn't say a word he just pulled her in to a hug and kissed her on the top of the head. "Abs, I am going to go and check on Tony now and hopefully bring him back here. Some one is trying to hurt Tony and this note (Handing her the sealed bag) will explain everything. Why Ziva and McGee are getting on the case of the dead marine I need you to focus on this note. I need you to give me anything that will help me figure out who this bastard is by the time I get back okay?"

Abby took the bag and gave him a mock salute and said, "Eye eye Sir I will perform my Abby magic and see what I can come up with."

Gibbs smiled at her and went and leaned into the retinal scanner and made his way back up to his desk to gather his belongings.

He made it to Bethesda two hours after Tony had been transported there. Gibbs walked up to the receptionist and told her that he was looking for Tony DiNozzo and she smiled, "You must be Gibbs. Follow me I will take you to him."

Gibbs stopped her, "Do I need to fill out some paper work for Tony?" The receptionist grinned, "No Tony filled them out all ready. You know you have a very funny son. Very handsome too (checking Gibbs out she smiled) I see where he gets the good looks from" She winked as they arrived at the ER bay where Tony was. She winked at Gibbs again and then went back to her post. Gibbs smiled and took a deep breath in hopes of getting rid of the embarrassment and entered into the room.

Tony smiled, "HEY BOSS. My main man my Daddyo how are you doing this fine afternoon." Gibbs had to laugh, "They gave you some pain pills huh Tony?"

Tony's smile could still light the night even under a large bandage on his nose and two black eyes and several bandaged gashes on his forehead. He whispered, "Shhh don't tell anyone but they did give me some good stuff. I feel no pain right now man. No pain."

Gibbs couldn't help but snicker at the sight in front of him. Tony had a history of lets just say negative reactions to pain pills. The team decided long ago that what happened while DiNozzo was drugged stayed their little secret that they could get together and laugh about later but no one else knew about.

Tony started to get up and take his IV out when Gibbs rushed over to stop him and gently push him back down to the bed, "Whoa there cowboy. We have to wait till the doc gives you to green light and you don't take the IV out got it."

Tony fell back into bed pouting like a baby when thankfully the doctor came in. He stuck his hand out to Gibbs, "My name is Dr. Kim, I treated Tony while he has been in the ER. He has been the ER entertainment this afternoon. I read in his chart that pain pills don't agree with him."

Gibbs laughed, "Um, yeah you can say that."

Dr. Kim smiled, "Well he has kept the troops entertained since he has been awake that is for sure. He suffered a grade two concussion and a severely broken nose. Unfortunately he will probably need a nose job later but it is mended for now. According to his chart you are familiar with how to treat a concussion."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Yes Doctor, I have nursed him through a fair amount of concussions. I know what to do and what to look for and we have a personal physician that will make house calls to check on him."

Dr. Kim signed a few pieces of paper and then put the chart down and said; "Well then I think we can release Tony here into your custody. If there are any issues bring him back here immediately."

Gibbs took the papers and said, "Yes Sir, we know the drill all to well."

Dr. Kim placed his focus onto Tony and began to take his IV out and asked, "Tony I will release you now but you will have to promise to go home with your Dad and let him watch after you for the next couple of days."

Tony smiled another 1000 watt smile and looked at Gibbs, "Didn't know I was your son did you Gibbs or should I say Daddy. You okay for your baby boy to come and stay with you for a couple of days."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head at Tony and said, "Yeah Tony I knew you were my son 10 years ago in Baltimore. I didn't let you move your extra TV and DVD player into your room at my house for my enjoyment. Your room is made up for you ready for you."

Tony smiled a real smile of love toward Gibbs. All he could think about was the fact that Gibbs just called him his son. He always loved when people made that mistake but to get confirmation that Gibbs felt that way was amazing. He just hoped he remembered it in the morning.

Dr. Kim removed the IV and handed Tony a set of scrubs to change into and turned to Gibbs. As soon as he is dressed you two can leave. He shook Gibbs hand and looked back at Tony and smiled at Gibbs, "Good Luck."

When the doctor left Gibbs attention was solely on Tony who was now engaged in a conversation with his shirt. Gibbs snickered and said, "Come her Tony, let me help you with that."

Gibbs got the young man dressed and into the car and then they made their way back to the Navy Yard. Gibbs turned to ask Tony if he was hungry but Tony was fast asleep in the chair beside him. He smiled at the sleeping man and whispered, "I am going to keep you safe Son I promise."

They made their way to the Navy yard and Gibbs parked in the loading area of Ducky's morgue and he gently woke Tony up, "Come on Tony, you can sleep in Ducky's office. I need to check on the case before I get you home."

Tony just smiled and slurred, "Mkay boss I am coming." He pawed at the door but couldn't figure out how to open it. Gibbs chuckled, "Don't worry son I will come and help you get out."

Tony smiled, "You called me son. I like that Dad. You aren't my blood but you are my heart Gibsy. I wish you could have been my dad growing up. I would have loved being your boy."

Gibbs made his way to the passenger seat and wrapped his strong arms around the unbalanced man and said, "I would have loved raising you in a home where you felt loved. But you couldn't have turned out to be a better man than you are now."

Gibbs was okay with sharing his feelings when he knew the person would likely not remember in the morning.

Tony laid his head on Gibbs shoulder and slurred, "I think I am going to be sick." Gibbs led him to the corner as Tony lost his entire stomach contents. Gibbs rubbed circles in his back as he threw up and just smiled, "Was wondering when the puking would start."

They eventually made into the back door of the morgue and Ducky came rushing over to them. He looked at a pale Tony and then at Gibbs, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, did you check him out of the hospital before he was ready."

Gibbs led Tony to the small sofa in Ducky's office and laid him down, "Relax Duck, The doc released him into my care. He just had his first bought of puking on our way in. Knowing Tony there will be at least two more bouts here before he falls asleep. Do you have a bucket we can put by the couch while I go check on the case?"

Ducky walked out of the room and fetched a biohazard bucket and handed it to Gibbs, "Here you go this should work for young Anthony if he needs it."

Gibbs stood up and asked, "Do you mind if I leave him on your couch for a couple of hours while I get the investigation started?"

Ducky smiled, "Of course not. Go, we must figure out who is out to hurt you two. Anthony has been lucky up to this point. We don't want his luck to wear out."

Gibbs chuckled, "Luck has nothing to do with it Duck he is just one stubborn and tough piece of work. To stubborn to get to hurt by this crazy man."

Ducky laughed and patted Gibbs on the shoulder, "Sounds like someone else I know."

Gibbs smiled and said, "Thanks Ducky, call me on my cell if you need me okay, I will be in the building."

Gibbs mad his way into the bull pin and saw McGee and Ziva working away. They saw him and jumped up and asked how Tony was. Gibbs told them, "Tony has a concussion and a serious broken nose but he should be fine. He is in Ducky's office now while I get caught up on what's happening. Sit Rep people."

McGee was first at the plasma, "We have identified the Marine as Staff Sargent Reggie Walker. He has been au from his troop for three months. He has a record of drug possessions and was on his last chance before getting, as Tony would say the old chicken dinner or dishonorable discharge. We were able to salvage some of Tony's pre-blast pictures so we are trying to analyze every inch for clues but nothing yet boss."

Gibbs shook his head and said, "Keep on it McGee. How about you Ziva, any luck with the explosives that were used?"

Ziva took the remote to the Plasma, "Yes actually it was a crude device that was made up of a cell phone trigger and two sticks of construction grade dynamite. We sent a notice out to every construction site looking for anyone who is missing some. We also found a camera on the eve of the house. Whoever set the blast off was waiting for Tony to be in the pool alone before he set it off. This was deliberate."

Gibbs rubbed his tired face, "Your right Ziva, it was deliberate and they aren't going to stop till they kill Tony. We have got to stop them before they succeed."

She patted her bossed arm; "We will get him boss. We will. We are a family and we don't let our family get hurt. "

Gibbs smiled at Ziva and Tim and said, "I am going to check on Abby and see what she found and then I will be working from home. I have to get Tony home to sleep off the rest of the pain pills they gave him."

McGee snickered, "Oh no they gave him pain pills (snicker) what did he do?"

Gibbs started to walk away laughing, "Remember McGee what happens in the ER stays in the ER."

He took the stairs down two levels to Abby's lab, "Hey Abs, tell me you have something for me?"

Abby looked up from her work, "Does my undying love count Gibbs?"

He came and stood next to her and said, "Well normally yes it would but I have got to find out who is after Tony before he succeeds in taking him from us."

She stuck her lip out at him at the thought of loosing her Tony. "Well Gibbs, I have a thumb print and a forefinger print off the letter. I am running it through good old affis right now and I am going too try and trace back the cell phone detonator and see if we can get the number of who called then I am going to work on that naughty little camera and see if we can track its transmissions."

Gibbs kissed her on the head, "Go to it and find me a bad guy. Get McGee to help if you need it okay. I will be working from home if you need me. I have Tony with Ducky and I need to get him home."

Abby smiled at Gibbs choice of words. "Tell him Abby loves him and I will come and see you both when I have some news okay."

Gibbs walked off and said, "See you soon Abbs."

He made his way back to Ducky's office and found Ducky sitting outside his office working away. "How is Tony? He didn't give you any trouble did he?"

Ducky smiled, "Young Anthony hardly made a noise. He is sound asleep right now."

Right as he said that they both heard a muffled voice, "Tony isn't asleep, but he is ready to go home." Gibbs smiled and waved him over, "Well come on then. We will stop and get a pizza okay."

Tony smiled, "Pizza, yummy I'm in Boss."

Gibbs patted Tony's back as they headed out the back door. Gibbs yelled over his shoulder, "See you later Duck."

The two men stopped and picked up a pizza and sodas (no Beer with a concussion) and headed home. Tony made it through one piece of pizza and half a soda before curling up into a ball on Gibbs's couch and falling fast asleep.

Gibbs was about to tell Tony something when he heard the quiet snores of his SFA and he smiled at his bandaged face. It was killing him that the injury he has had to endure was because of a mad man wanting to make him suffer. His eyes started to well up with tears he wouldn't allow to fall as he thought. If he wanted to torture me he is doing a pretty good job of it.


	3. Chapter 3

A huge thank you to my 12 year old for coming behind her old Mommy and fixing some of her stupid errors. You rock baby. A Huge thanks to all those who took the time to review my first two chapters. I promise this will have no character deaths and no pairings outside of father and son. The road Tony has to travel will be challenging but he will get through it Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 3

Gibbs didn't have the heart to wake Tony up. He was finally sleeping peacefully and it has been one heck of a few days. He gently pulled the younger mans shoes off and put them under the coffee table and maneuvered his legs up onto the sofa. He grabbed the patchwork blanket his Gibbs's grandmother made him off the back of the sofa and covered Tony up with it.

Gibbs smiled as Tony subconsciously wrapped himself up in the worn quilt. Gibbs sat on the coffee table thinking back to all the times after the plague incident that Tony would spend the evening wrapped up in that blanket. He left Tony's cell on the coffee table in arms reach along an unopened bottle of water and his pain pill bottle. Normally he would hide the narcotics and make the younger man deal with ibuprophen but he thought that nose is probably going to be hurting even worse in the morning.

He turned off the lights and triple checked the doors and then made his way up to his bedroom.

The morning sun streaming through the curtained windows woke Gibbs up. He checked his phone to make sure he didn't sleep through his call. He smiled at the thought of Tony making it through the night with out needing anything. Usually an event like this would send Tony into a state of nightmares and would have to be woken up at least once. Gibbs handled his morning business and with changed clothes and brushed teeth he headed downstairs to make breakfast for Tony and him.

Gibbs was smiling as he thought is he had the ingredients for the banana pancakes Tony loved so much. He came down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen to start the coffee pot and then went into the living room to wake up his surrogate son. He came into the living room hollering, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." He turned to the couch and froze in his tracks.

Where Tony was sleeping was now an empty blood stained comforter with a Polaroid photo and a note. Gibbs hands began to shake. He picked up the picture and saw it was a picture of a sleeping Tony with a gun and silencer aimed at his right shoulder. The blood stains on the couch and quilt led him to believe that they had indeed shot Tony in the shoulder.

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face trying to recapture his quickly raging out of control emotions. He picked up the note and read out loud,

_Gibbs, _

_Your Tony is tougher than I gave him credit for. I pegged him for a pretty boy, but I guess he has more of you in him than I thought. You should be very proud of him. He is a handsome boy. I am sorry I had to shoot him in the shoulder but I thought that would be the only way I would get him out of your house quietly. Even with a bullet in his shoulder he fought me so I had to knock him over the head with the butt of my gun. Oh well, in for a penny you know. Oh and you should really update your locks. It took my partner all of 30 seconds to pick your front door. _

_I would apologize about the nasty bloodstain on the couch but Damn Gibbs that thing needs to hit the curb. _

_I will take good care of your boy. I have a few friends that want to meet him. Some of my son's friends from Jail who are anxious to give a fed a taste of what life is like in the big house. _

_I will be in touch. Don't worry I will make sure to send you photos of all the fun we are going to have with your boy. _

Gibbs took the bottle of water from the coffee table and threw it. He gathered his emotions and he called McGee, "McGee, the Bastard broke into my house last night, shot Tony and kidnapped him. Get a full team and get over here NOW."

McGee out of route answered, "On it Boss." When he closed the phone Ziva looked over at him with questioning eyes he said, "They took Tony from Gibbs house. There is evidence that they shot him. We need to get the others and get to Gibbs house."

Ziva froze for a moment and just muttered, "Oh, Tony." After allowing themselves a moment to process they let their training take over their bodies and they grabbed their gear and laptops and headed for the Gibbs home.

McGee, Ducky, Ziva and Jimmy were at the scene in just over ten minutes. When they came in Gibbs had all ready bagged the letter and the photo and the others took over with pictures and samples of everything from the blood to any fibers they found to skid marks and impressions of tire tracks from the yet yard. They processed the scene thoroughly, and then they all made their way back to NCIS.

Leon met Gibbs as he got off the elevator and he ushered the shell-shocked man up to his office and told the others that he would take care of getting Gibbs statement.

The rest of the team all piled up in Abby's lab to begin the arduous process of finding a needle in a haystack. They didn't care the odds against them, they were all determined that this creep would not win this battle.

Back in Director Vance's office Leon poured Gibbs a small amount of bourbon and sat next to him at the table. Gibbs smiled and took the drink and asked, "Leon it is only 9 am and you're breaking out the heavy stuff."

Leon laughed, "With the hell of a week you have had, we will just say it is 5 o'clock somewhere." Gibbs smiled a sad smile and drank the liquid down. Leon gave him a moment then asked him, "So Gibbs fill me in what happened. How did they get him from your house."

Gibbs leaned back in the chair rubbing his face like he did when his emotions would get the better of him. He sighed deeply and told the director everything. From Tony falling asleep wrapped in his grandmothers quilt to coming down stairs the next morning to find the only evidence left of him was a photo, a blood stain and another damned stupid note.

Vance sighed as he wrote everything down, "To take a mans son from his home takes balls enough but to know that they are both gun toting Feds. God Jethro, this guy must really hate you or have a steel pair of melons". Gibbs answered, "I am afraid it is both, Tony is stuck in the middle. Leon he wanted to torture me and he is doing a freaking good job of it. I will not rest until he holds a conversation with Ducky."

Leon put his hand on his arm and said, "Don't think for one minute you have to go all cowboy to find this bastard. You have the full support of NCIS and the Navy if we have too. This morning I got a call from Fornell at the FBI, he said they were willing too help in anyway legal or not. I even got a call from Kort over at the CIA. He told me he was putting feelers out to all his contacts for information on who this guy is."

Gibbs looked away then looked back shocked, "Kort, the one eyed balled British dude that hates Tony?"

Vance laughed, "Actually I believe the accent is South African, but yeah that is the guy. Listen Jethro, You and Tony have both spent years doing good and helping when ever and how ever you could. You helped a lot of people, solved a lot of cases and now it is time for some of those people to pay the kindness back. The intelligence community is going to send a message out that is the mother of all mistakes to take revenge on an agent by messing with their families. Now lets go see what the gang has come up with."


	4. Chapter 4

( As always thank you all so much for the kind reviews. They brighten my day so much to read them. I hope you enjoy the twists in this chapter. I changed this chapter because of the bad reaction to the first run at it. I am sorry to any of you all that responded negatively.)

Vance and Gibbs made their way to Abby's lab and found Gibbs's entire team sifting through the evidence that they collected. Gibbs came in and asked, "Please tell me at least one of you have something for me?"

Abby was the first to speak, "Gibbs listen, the guy that is doing this is really good. He didn't leave as much as a hair for us to analyze. But I was able to find a clue that might help. Look on the plasma you will see an enlargement of the picture from your house look at the hand that is holding the gun." She enlarged the picture. "To me it looks like a series of numbers. I mean it wont help us find him but it will help us verify any suspects. Oh and I analyzed the blood on the quilt, (she paused and stuck out her bottom lip) the blood was Tony's."

Gibbs one armed hugged Abby and kissed her on the forehead. Then he turned to McGee and Ziva, "So you guys have anything else for me?"

McGee chimed in, "Boss I have been running the tire track that we lifted from the yard. The tires belong to a Ford utility van. Unfortunately there are thousands of them all over the DC area."

Gibbs sighed, "How about you Ziva?"

Ziva sighed, "No I haven't got anything. All the prints are either yours or Tony's and none of the items we collected were left by our kidnappers."

Gibbs's looked at the three of them and said, "So ya'll are telling me that we've got nothing. This crazy Bastard has Tony and he is going to kill him. We have got to turn up something that will help us get him."

Abby argued, "Gibbs we're also sifting through your old cases to see if anyone died in prison hopefully maybe we can.."

They all turned when they heard a deep accented voice, "Perhaps I can help you with that Ms. Sciuto, The name of the person that you are looking for is Mark Sanchez. Gibbs you arrested his son 5 years ago. His son Raul was beaten and sexually assaulted in and hung all in his first year in prison. Mr. Sanchez quit his job and went off the grid until recently. Sources told he that he resides in a warehouse where he has a stock pile of weapons, my source tells me that he is a sick son of a bitch, one half of the warehouse is filled with all sorts of twisted mid century torture devices."

Gibbs looked stunned, "Where is the warehouse? I want to talk to your source."

Kort shook his head, "I am sorry Gibbs. I do not have the address of the warehouse but I am still looking. As far as the source goes, it is classified where I got the information. But I promise you when I find out new information I will get it to you. You are going to have to trust me."

Gibbs laughed, "Kort, I appreciate your information but I don't think I could use the word trust with you in the same sentece."

Kort patted Gibbs shoulder, "Well Gibbs you aren't going to have a choice, if you want to get Tony back alive."

Before Gibbs could answer him back his phone alerted him of a text message. Gibbs opened the phone and when he saw the attachment to the text message all the color drained from his face.

Vance asked, "What is it Gibbs?" Gibbs didn't say a word he just showed the tiny screen to Vance. Vance muttered, "Oh Dear Lord."

Vance took the phone, plugged it into the computer and made the picture flash on the plasma screen. Everyone in the room gasped at the image that was on the screen, Abby started to quietly cry when she saw the image. McGee was the first to snap into action, "Boss, let Abby and I work on your phone we will try and back trace the text."

Gibbs just stood in front of the plasma and held his hand over his mouth. He analyzed every inch of the picture. Tony was sitting tied in a chair wearing only his boxers. His face had even more bruising than it had the day before if that was even possible, the poor mans torso was caked with blood stains from the bullet wound on his shoulder and Gibbs could make out several hand size bruises dotting his body. Gibbs thought the only saving grace was that Tony looked to be unconscious. He whispered, "I promise I will find you son."

Gibbs snapped himself back into the moment and told the group, "Get to work people. I will be at my desk. Oh and Abby get that picture off the plasma."

Abby gave him a sad smile, "Doing it Boss."

Abby took the picture off the screen; Gibbs quietly turned and left the lab. The rest of the day was spent with the whole team and their new, unlikely ally Kort, following every trail of evidence no matter how small. At the end of a long day the only thing they had to show for their efforts were frayed nerves. They all made their way back to the bull pin to discuss what they know and don't know about the case.

Ziva and McGee went to their desks, Vance and Kort stood in front of Gibbs's desk, Gibbs sat down and began to discuss the investigation when Gibbs noticed a small package in the midst of his other mail on his desk labeled to: Jethro "Daddy" Gibbs".

He held his head in his hands and rubbed his face in exhaustion. He picked up the package and said to no one in particular, "Is this nightmare ever going to end?" He carefully opened the package, inside there was a small flash drive sitting on top of Tony's bloodied t-shirt that he wore to bed the night before.

He went to take the drive out of the box but Ziva stopped him, "Gibbs, let me try and lift a finger print off the box first."

Ziva went to work and was able to pull several sets of fingerprints off the drive and the box. When she was done he took the drive, held it out to McGee to show on the plasma monitor.

No one was prepared for what they saw on that thumb drive. One file held a video. One that will unfortunately be engraved in Gibbs mind, it was a video of a now conscious Tony being assaulted by two large masked men with baseball bats. They took turns hitting Tony in his stomach and legs. When the camera zoomed in on Tony and you could see the extreme pain in his eyes and you could see the tears streaming down his face and hear him begging them to please stop.

Gibbs couldn't handle it anymore he wanted to turn and walk away but he couldn't. His right hand went to his chest and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Vance screamed for McGee to call an ambulance, told Ziva to go and get Ducky. Vance kneeled down next to Gibbs and gently smacked his cheeks saying, "Wake up man come on Tony needs you to find him."

Ducky made it to the bill pin in record time he knelt down beside his long time friend and began examining him. He took his blood pressure and pulse and checked his eyes. He sat back on his haunches and asked, "You all did call an ambulance right?"

Vance shook his head yes and asked, "Dr. Mallard can you tell what happened."

Ducky responded with a sigh, "Yes Director I am fairly certain that Jethro here has suffered a heart attack, I will not be certain how severe till we get him in the hospital."

Before anyone could respond from the shock the elevator rang and 2 paramedics stepped out pulling a gurney along with them. They were able to get Gibbs stabilized and in the ambulance headed for Bethesda in mere minutes. Ducky went with Jethro in the ambulance and Vance told Ziva and McGee, "Get Abby and follow the ambulance to the hospital and keep me informed on Gibbs's condition."

Ziva began to argue when Vance stopped her, "Kort and I will keep the search going for Tony, you all go be with Gibbs. He is going to need you all there with him."

McGee and Ziva grabbed their bags and headed to the lab to fetch Abby like they were ordered.

Once they were gone Kort turned to Vance, "All right Leon, now that the kids are gone lets do what we have to do to find your agent."

Leon and Kort shook hands in understanding and left the building to continue the search.


	5. Chapter 5

(In case it is hard to tell the part that is italicized is a dream. As always thank you so much for the reviews they mean the world to me ;)

When Abby, McGee and Ziva walked into the emergency room, they headed for the reception desk to ask about Gibbs. When they got to the desk they got their answer to how he was doing.

The three of them couldn't help but snicker at what they heard through the large double doors.

Dr. Brad Pitt, "Agent Gibbs you have had a heart attack and you need to calm down and let me treat you."

Gibbs, "Calm down, calm down? Some psycho kidnapped Tony, is torturing him to death as we speak. I have to get out of this place and save him."

Dr. Pitt, "You won't do anyone any good if you walk out of here and keel over before you make it back to the office. If you don't calm down I will be forced to sedate you."

Dr. Pitt was keeping Gibbs attention while Ducky administered the tranquilizer.

Ducky finished and stood in front of Gibbs. "You can be angry with me about this in the morning but right now Jethro sleep and let us make you well again. You need to be well so you can help Tony when we find him."

Gibbs starting to slur, "D-damn it D-duck I-I c-cant believe you would d…." and Gibbs fell into a forced rest.

The three stood at the reception desk listening to the exchange happening behind the ER doors. Finally the nurse asked, "Can I help you all?"

McGee said, "We are here for the guy that just had to be sedated. Would you let Dr. Mallard know we are out here when he knows something."

The receptionist smiled, "Of course. Have a seat and someone will come and fill you in soon."

The three found a relatively empty space to sit and they decided to have a "Camp fire" about the case while they waited. Abby brought out her tablet computer that she had all the case notes on, they analyzed and reanalyzed every thing they knew about the case but still nothing stood out to them. The only thing the campfire was succeeding at was making the three of them very frustrated.

Abby started to cry, "I don't know how much more of this I can handle guys, the man we all think of as a surrogate Dad is lying in the ER with a heart attack and the man who we think of is a brother is being held captive by some psycho bastard who is probably going to try to kill him. We are sitting here waiting for news while the man who is like our principal and the other man who is like that creepy uncle that you try never to get caught alone in a room with goes out and does Lord knows what to find clues to help find Tony. McGee this could so be your next book. Well, as long as it has a happy ending."

Ziva and McGee didn't know what to say to Abby so they just enveloped her in a group hug. They stayed in that hug until they were interrupted by a cough. They looked up and saw Ducky and Dr. Pitt standing in front of them.

Ziva asked, "How is Gibbs?"

Dr. Pitt answered with a smile, "Stubborn as nails, thankfully going to be just fine. He had a mild cardiac event. He hadn't eaten or slept in nearly 24 hours and that coupled with the extreme stress of Tony being tortured in front of him caused the episode. We did an ECG and several other tests his heart is not damaged and once we get some nutrition in him and make him sleep he should be good to leave tomorrow night. Dr. Mallard ended up having to sedate Gibbs. Lets just say he wasn't happy with our decision to keep him till tomorrow."

Ziva let out a little snort, "We heard how unhappy he was when we walked into the ER. One thing Gibbs does well is too let you know when he isn't happy with your decision. I will sit with Gibbs tonight and serve as his protection and make sure he doesn't try and escape."

Dr. Pitt said, "Oh Ziva, he wont escape we gave him enough sedative to where he will be lucky to wake up by lunch time tomorrow."

It was Abby's turn to laugh, "You think, with Tony in the hands of a madman that that little shot is enough to keep him from going after him? Okay Doc, Whatever you say."

Ziva clarified, "I think what Abby is trying to say is don't be surprised if he wakes up within the next few hours and tries to flee the hospital."

Dr. Pitt looked a little skeptical but said, "Well then Ziva I guess you staying will be a good thing. Follow me and I will take you to his room. He isn't in ICU so all of you can come back."

They all entered Gibbs room quietly. Gibbs was unconscious but not resting. His whole body was twitching with anxiety and his eyes were darting back and forth under his lids. Abby was the first to approach him. She kissed his forehead and said, "Rest and get better Gibbs we need you so much."

Inside Gibbs sedated mind his dreams were anything but peaceful. His was dreaming of finding Tony,

"_Tony! Tony! I am coming to get you son", yelled Gibbs as he entered the empty warehouse. He saw the man who put Tony and the whole team through hell and he emptied his weapon into his chest and head. Then he threw that weapon down and grabbed his spare from his waist and proceeded to double tap the two masked men in the forehead. He made it to the chair where Tony was tied up just in time to hear him say, "I am sorry I wasn't strong enough to hold on Dad, it just took you so long to find me. I knew you would though. Good-bye Dad don't forget me. I love Y.." He died in Gibbs arms before he could finish that sentence. Gibbs just held the younger man and kissed his wet and bloodied head begging Tony to come back to him._

Gibbs kept getting more and more restless and unsettled until finally around three that morning when it was only Gibbs and Ziva, his eyes sprung open and he sat straight up in his bed.

He was met with two soft hands on his chest forcing him back down onto the bed, Ziva said, "Gibbs please lie back down and you have had a heart attack you don't need to be moving around so much."

Gibbs pushed her hands off of him, "The hell I don't, that Bastard still has Tony and Tony is waiting for me to find him. I always find him. He knows I have his six and I wont let him down anymore than I all ready have."

Ziva fought him a little harder, "Gibbs please. Abby and McGee are at the office sifting through evidence again and going through both father and sons history. Kort and Vance are in the field looking for information under rocks only someone like Kort knows. You would just be in the way. Lie down and rest and get let your body heal."

Gibbs closed his eyes and asked, "Has there been any more communication from Tony?"

Ziva patted his shoulder, "No the kidnappers have bee quiet."

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at Ziva. She was shocked to see his normally steel blue eyes filled with genuine fear. His voice cracked as he said, "Ziva my gut is telling me that we aren't going to find him in time. I cant loose him Ziva. I have all ready lost everyone I ever loved, I cant loose him too."

Ziva smiled a sad smile at Gibbs and reached down and hugged the man she thought of as a father figure, "Remember rule 51 Gibbs. Sometimes you can be wrong. Let's just believe that rule will apply here."

Gibbs pulled away from the hug and laid back into the bed deep breathing trying to get his emotions and stress under control. He asked Ziva, "I could really use some coffee Ziva, Could you possible run out and grab me a cup from the machine in the waiting room." He looked at her with his best puppy dog pout and she reluctantly agreed. Before she left she warned, "You better be here when I get back."

Gibbs just gave her an innocent smile and watched her leave the room. He gave her a moment to make sure she wouldn't pop back into the room and when he was sure she was gone he yanked the IV out of his arm and retrieved his clothes from the closet. He mumbled, "Sorry Ziva" as he left the room.

He called a cab and asked them to meet him in the ER lot and he escaped down the stairwell without a trace.

Ziva made it back to Gibbs room and when she saw the empty room and hanging IV her hand crushed the cup in her hand sending warm coffee all over her hand. She stormed out of his room, called McGee on the phone to come and get her. When he picked up the phone all she said was, "He escaped, come and get me so we can find him."


	6. Chapter 6

Across town Vance and Kort were pulling up to a very shady motel to have a meeting with one of Kort's contacts. They parked the car, Vance looked skeptically at Kort and asked, "Do you think the person that we are meeting can be trusted?"

Kort removed his Sig and checked to make sure that it was fully loaded with the safety off. Then he turned back to Vance and said, 'Trust, him? No not at all. But he might be useful to help us find DiNozzo."

Vance nodded in understanding, "Okay, I am following your lead on this. I will back you up. But until you give me a direction to roll I will act like your hired muscle."

Kort looked Vance over and smiled, "No offense Director but if I was going to hire muscle, you wouldn't be on the short list of whom I call."

Vance rolled his eyes at Kort, "Come on lets do this before I decide it would be a good idea to kick your ass and show you, you'd would be wrong not putting me on the short list."

They knocked on the door and looked at each other cautiously when the door came open on its own with a creek. Both men took out their weapons and slowly entered the room. They took time to clear the bedroom and the bathroom before they returned to the horrific sight in the living room.

Hanging from the ceiling was Joey Smith the contact they were supposed to meet. Kort noticed a note on the television that said, "Play Me". He turned to Vance and pointed, "I bet that note has something to do with that note on the body."

Vance took a glove and retrieved the note from the dead body and read it,

"_I heard Jethro had a heart attack? Wonderful. My plan is working even better than I had hoped. I am almost done with dear Tony. Let Jethro know I will let him know in about 24 hours where to pick up the body of his precious boy."_

Kort picking up the tv remote said, "Well then I would imagine that this will be the evidence to support the note." The two men sat and watched in stunned silence as Tony who was now stripped to only his boxers was placed on several of the torture devices that were on the other side of the warehouse. Each one causing more pain than the one before it, by the end of the twenty-minute video DiNozzo was unrecognizable. He was one gigantic bruise what skin wasn't bruised didn't resemble skin anymore but more like ground beef. They unceremoniously threw him onto the floor of the small room. Then a computerized voice said, "Don't worry Jethro I will text you and let you know where you can come and pick up the body."

Both men sat in silence for a moment with the video paused on a close up of DiNozzo's nearly unrecognizable face.

Vance shook his head almost willing his emotions to be in check, "It has been a while since we had to deal with this kind of psycho."

He flipped out his phone and dialed McGee, "Listen McGee we need to get a team and come to the motel on Phillips and H-street the man that Kort and I were supposed to get information from was visited by Tony's kidnappers and he is now dead hanging from the rafters and the kidnappers left another video for us to process. It shows more of the warehouse maybe we will get lucky and he will slip up somehow."

McGee sighed, "I will have a team there as soon as possible sir. Ziva and I are investigating another aspect of the case."

Vance starting to get angry asked, "What the Hell other part of this case is more important than a dead man and a video of Tony?"

McGee really didn't want to say anything but Vance yelled, "Well McGee, I am waiting."

McGee timidly answered, "Well sir, you see Gibbs escaped."

Vance rolled his eyes and then closed them tight as he tried to control his temper, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKINNG ABOUT HE ESCAPED HE WAS TRANQUELIZED AND HAD A HIGHLY TRAINED MOSSAD AGENT WATCHING HIM TO KEEP HIM FROM ESCAPING."

McGee tried to answer Vance as confidently as he could, "I know sir but you have to know that when Gibbs wants something not much on Earth is going to stop him."

Vance muttered to no one in paarticular, "God Damn It Gibbs, now we have to search for your sorry ass, why couldn't you just let us search."

Kort hearing about half of what was said, "So the old man went out half cocked on his own, what a shock."

Vance looked at him with a death glare and continued talking to McGee, "Call the local LEO's and have them come and secure the scene and assemble another NCIS team to come and process the scene. We are going to bring the videotape back with us. Oh and McGee can you do that thing where you find Gibbs's cell phone?"

McGee answered Vance, "To the first two orders, On it sir, to the last question I have the program running so when he does turn on his cell it will tell us. Unfortunately he has it off right now."

Vance closed his phone without saying goodbye and he and Kort made their way back to the Navy Yard in silence.

On the other side of Town, Gibbs had taken a cab to where his car was and had now decided to drive by every old and abandon warehouse there was in DC. "Futile, beat cop busy work was better than lying in that Damn hospital", he thought.

The sun was bright in the sky the next morning when Gibbs sat in his car staring off into space. He had his cell phone in his hand and decided it was probably time to call into work. He dialed the number to McGee's desk.

McGee answered, "Special agent Timothy McGee, how may I help you?"

Gibbs said, "McGee listen up, don't bother looking for me. I am all right I am searching old warehouses trying to get lucky and stumble on Tony. Has there been any other contact from the kidnappers?"

McGee sighed, "Yes Boss there has been. Kort and Vance went to go and meet and informant last night and when they got there the man was had been hung and there was a video with Tony in it and a note that said he had less than 24 hours to live and that once he is dead they would call you to pick up the body."

Gibbs was quiet for a moment trying to absorb what he just told him. He gathered himself and then asked, "Was Abby able to find any clues from the video?"

McGee began to say something when Vance took the phone from him, "Agent Gibbs would you like to tell me what the hell you were thinking breaking out of the hospital after having a heart attack?"

Gibbs shouted, "Damn it Leon, Tony doesn't have time for me to sit around on my ass. He needs me to find him and I always have his six. He counts on me and I will not let him down Leon."

Vance countered, "Can you at least come in and let Dr. Mallard take a look at you and you can see the video and maybe you will be able to spot something we missed."

Gibbs gave a light nervous chuckle, "Duck can examine me all he wants AFTER I get Tony back and the last one of those videos I watched gave me a heart attack I don't think I should be watching anymore. I trust Abby's eagle eye to tell me anything important in the videos. I will check in later."

With that he closed his phone. He was about to power it down when he realized that the kidnappers maybe calling him soon."

Back in the bull pin McGee's computer began to beep. McGee smiled and said, "Gibbs left his phone on he is at the abandon warehouses near the docs near Norfolk."

Abby came in just as he said that and told them, "Gibbs golden gut must be working over time because look (Clicking on the plasma tv) if you look really carefully you can see the beach and the bottom of a boat.

McGee kissed Abby, "Good Work Abs" Vance, Kort, McGee and Ziva grabbed their coats and ran out of the building.

Gibbs parked at the warehouse door and began to search around. He didn't find anything but abandon warehouses and dead rats at first. He wasn't going to give up till he searched every one of the warehouses not realizing that he was about to come face to face with his worst nightmares.

(I am so evil leaving it here I know I am sorry. I have the next three chapters planned though and it was needed 50 reviews and 88 followers on this story, thank you all so much 3)


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs with gun in hand began his exhaustive search of the warehouses on that pier. At the Navy Yard McGee tossed the keys to Ziva and said, "You drive." Ziva stood there shocked for a second but then quickly got her gear and headed for the elevator. Vance, Kort and Ducky, with his medical bag, met McGee and Ziva at the elevator.

McGee went to protest Ducky being there but Ducky held up his hand to stop him; Ducky said, "Anthony is going to need immediate attention if he is to survive. I will stay in the car until it is safe for me to enter but dear Timothy I AM going." The small group piled in the black expedition and took off toward the docks at Norfolk at great speeds."

The last warehouse was far from empty. Gibbs knew as soon as he saw the room filled with torture devices that he found Tony. Now he needed to see what he was up against. Gibbs spied a ladder that led up to a walkway that went through all the warehouses. He climbed up to the walkway and stealthily made his way across the warehouse. The warehouse was divided into two rooms. One side had the torture things and the other side was empty except for a black van and three men sitting around a card table. Behind the three men was a small door that had a pad lock on it he could only assume that was the door that hid Tony.

He sat and watched the three men play cards and casually talk about how they were going to finish Tony.

Mark smugly said, "We are going to off the kid in a way that will cause the old man to have a major heart attack this time and hopefully both the bastard and his son will die." The three men laughed manically as the anger inside Gibbs only grew more.

Gibbs decided right then and there that this would end and it would end on Gibbs terms. Gibbs made his way behind a crate that was on the walkway and began to line up his first shot. BANG the first one of Sanchez's goons fell face first onto the table with a perfectly placed bullet right in the brain.

Before they could even think to react another BANG and the second goon fell to the table in a puddle of his own blood. Sanchez hurried over to the door that held Tony he unlocked it and grabbed an unconscious Tony in his arms and shielded his own body with Tony's all the while holding a large Kay bar knife to Tony's neck.

Gibbs froze when he saw Tony. He looked dead. Gibbs began to shake thinking, "Oh God son I am too late. I am so sorry."

Sanchez screamed, "Why don't you come out and face me man to man.

Gibbs yelled back, "Oh like you did. You're a big man kidnapping, torturing and murder. Now you hide behind a dead man to save your own sorry skin."

Sanchez screamed, "He isn't dead, get down here in the next minute or he will be and you will be able to witness his throat slit and him bleed to death right in front of you in living color.

Gibbs was slowly making his way down stairs and finally he came from behind some boxes with his gun pointed at Sanchez.

Gibbs snarled, "Put him down, you have done enough with him, your beef is with me not him."

Sanchez smiled, "Oh you still don't get it do you. I wanted you to feel the pain that I went through. Going to visit my son each week finding new scars and bruises on his body each week will finally I come to visit and the God damned chaplain meets me instead of my son and he tells me he was found dead that morning. I could shoot you or stab you but seeing the pain of a child and not being able to do a damn thing about it that is worse than death for any father."

Gibbs tried to gently talk him down but Sanchez just screamed and began to tear into the flesh on Tony's neck with the knife. Before Gibbs could line up his shot. A shot rang out from the doorway and Sanchez fell to the ground with a sickening thud. He looked over in the direction of the shot and he saw, Vance, Kort, McGee and Ziva who was still in her shooting position staring at the man that she killed.

Gibbs nodded at her and then ran over to Tony. He held the lifeless man in his arms and he couldn't help but cry. It felt just like the horrible dream that he had in the hospital. Gibbs cautiously placed two fingers on Tony's bleeding neck and he let out a sigh when there was a very soft but steady heart beat thumping under his fingers. He pulled Tony into his lap and kissed his sweaty blood stained head and said, "Oh thank you God your still alive."

Ducky came over to the two men after a few minutes and he opened his bag and began to treat what he could on Tony. He bandaged his neck after he was confidant that it didn't nick any major arteries.

For a brief moment Tony woke up he looked at Gibbs who was holding him close to his chest and he gave him a weak smile and said, "I knew you would rescue me. I held on because I knew you would come. Thank you."

Gibb's voice was laden with emotions said, "You're my partner and I always have your six. You can count on me."

Tony smiled a weak smile and before he fell back unconscious he whispered, "Love you Dad." Gibbs kissed his head again and began to rock the unconscious man back and forth he whispered in his ear, "I love you too son."

The EMT's came within 5 minutes of Sanchez falling to the ground. While they were working on Tony Ducky turned his attention to Gibbs he could tell that Gibbs was hiding the fact that he was physically feeling the affects of the morning's events. Ducky begged Gibbs to go to the hospital and get checked out too before he had another heart attack.

Gibbs of course being Gibbs brushed Ducky off and kept his focus on Tony.

The EMT heard the exchange and noted the Gibbs physical condition and when they stabilized Tony the best that they could the lead medic told Gibbs, "We will allow you to ride in the ambulance if you promise to let the ER docs check you out while Tony is in surgery? Gibbs reluctantly agreed.

The four agents and the ME were left standing in the middle of three dead bodies. They all looked around the room and Kort asked, "So what agency do we call to come and take out the trash?"

( one more chapter )


	8. Chapter 8

Vance smiled and took out his phone while the others looked on. Vance smiled, as the person on the other end picked up, "Agent Fornell, this is Vance. I am at the end warehouse at the docks next to Norfolk NAS. There has been an incident involving two of our agents, we would like to cede the crime scene to the FBI to work."

Fornell inquired, "Does this have to do with DiNozzo? Did you all find him?"

Vance smiled, "Yes it does. Gibbs found DiNozzo, between David and Gibbs they shot three people. Thankfully DiNozzo made it out alive but only barely, Gibbs was brought back to the hospital for observation. The team and I want to head to the hospital and help them keep Gibbs locked tight until the Doctors let him go."

Fornell snickered, "Secure the doors, I will have the team there within a half hour."

Vance snapped the phone shut, "Ok team lets get out of here and check on our boys."

At the hospital Tony and Gibbs were placed in adjoining ER bays. They had called in Dr. Brad Pitt to handle Tony's care. Gibbs sat in the other side of the wall listening to all the seemingly random words spoken by the doctors and nurses. He didn't understand anything other than it was bad really bad.

After about 30 minutes he saw Tony being whisked away with a group of nurses and doctors surrounding the gurney. Gibbs sighed deep and said a silent prayer for Tony. He heard a knock on the door and Dr. Pitt came in the room.

Dr. Pitt smiled and looked at Gibbs chart, "Looks like you are doing fine Agent Gibbs. I know they will want to keep you for a day or two for observation. I know the one thing you want to know more than how you are is how Tony is? Am I right?"

Dr. Pitt continued, "Well Tony is stable for the moment. Those men did a real number on him. He has two broken legs and they aren't just clean breaks they are shattered in multiple places. He has three broken ribs and several others that are cracked or bruised. He has some brain swelling from multiple concussions and then there are the myriad of cuts and scraps all over his body. He is going into surgery now to fix some eternal bleeding and mend his broken legs. He is in really bad shape and it will be a very long time before he is able to get back to work and he is going to need a lot of support during his recovery but I am confidant that will recover from this. He beat the plague for Goodness sake this will be a walk in the park for him."

Gibbs gave Dr. Pitt a smile, "Thank you for keeping me informed. You don't have to worry about him having support during his recovery. I have always been there for him, I wont stop now."

Dr. Pit patted his shoulder, "I know Agent Gibbs, I know. I will come by and give you an update when he is out of surgery. Until then sleep Agent Gibbs you need it."

Gibbs laid his head back and for the first time since Tony was taken he was ready for some rest.

That evening Dr. Pitt arranged for Gibbs to be in the same room. Tony was unconscious and on a respirator and being monitored very closely. Gibbs was fine just ordered to rest. They wouldn't normally allow a critical patient to room with a stable one but Dr. Pitt knew that if Tony was anywhere other than in Gibbs eye sight Gibbs would move heaven and earth and probably hurt himself to get by his side.

The team had been there all evening but was finally kicked out till morning by the nursing staff. Gibbs got out of bed and went to sit in the chair next to Tony.

He gently held his hand and said, "It is easier for me to say this to you when you are not a wake and I know that you wont remember it but Tony, I just want you to know that I am so sorry you had to suffer so much because of me. I am sorry that the way I feel about you caused some maniac to choose you to hurt. When Shannon and Kelly were killed it left a whole in my heart that I tried to fill with three ex wives and a slue of other women and a whole lot of bourbon. When you tackled me in Baltimore and figured out my plans so quickly you began to worm your way into that hole in my heart."

Gibbs laughed sadly, "I wish you were awake to hear this, you would be shocked that I could speak so many words with out exploding. Back to what I was saying, you needed someone to show you a father's love and I had so much love to offer. I look at you know and I see my son first and then my SFA. You have to beat this thing for me and live okay. I will take care of you while you recover and maybe we will get to do some Father/Son things together too. We could go see a game and maybe you can show me some of those movies that you are always quoting. Please Anthony, wake up and show me those beautiful green eyes of yours please. I love you so much son."

Exceeding his yearly word count in one sitting he lowered his head and rested it on Tony's hand. Neither men noticed two nurses standing and listening outside the door. Both women had tears streaming down their faces. They closed the door quietly and turned to head back to their desk but instead ran into Dr. Pitt.

Dr. Pitt noticing their tears asked, "What happened ladies? Why are you crying?"

Nurse Judy answered, "Nothing happened Doctor. We were about to go check on Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo and we stopped when we heard Agent Gibbs sitting and talking to Tony. Doctor, is Agent Gibbs Tony's Dad?"

Dr. Pitt smiled, "No he isn't. But he is listed as Tony's next of kin. They have a really unique relationship. When I treated Tony for the plague Gibbs came in at Tony's sickest point and ordered him to live."

Nurse Louis laughed, "He ordered him to live?"

Dr. Pitt smiled and shook his head, "Yes he did, and the dandiest thing is from that point on he got better. Tony needed Gibbs to tell him he wanted him to live. Those two men are closer than any friends; lovers even, that I have ever seen. Closer than most Fathers and Sons, I asked Ducky, their personal Doctor about it and he said that Anthony needed a father and Gibbs needed a child, so they found each other."

Nurse Judy began to tear up again at the explanation, "That is so sweet. Oh man I need to go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face before I go back in there."

Dr. Pitt laughed, "Don't worry about it I came to check on them. I will handle this vitals check."

A week later

Gibbs as in his usual place next to Tony's bed, no one could convince Gibbs to go home for long. He would head home for a shower and maybe a few hours of sleep in a bed but he would be drawn back to Tony's side.

Part of it was selfishness he wanted to be the first face his lead agent saw the other part that kept him near was the need to protect Tony. He hadn't been able to keep him safe through this latest disaster but he would never let something like this happen again.

Seven days after Gibbs found him in that warehouse he was sitting next to Tony's bed telling him about the sunrise outside his window when Gibbs was brought out of his ramblings by a hand squeezing his. He looked down at Tony and was greeted by the most beautiful site he had ever seen. Two green eyes starring back at him.

Gibbs smiled a huge and genuine smile, "Well hello sleeping beauty I was wondering when you were going to stop being lazy and join the rest of us?"

Tony couldn't speak with the respirator but the look on his face told Gibbs what he needed to hear.

Gibbs squeezed his hand in understanding, "It is over and they are all dead. They can't hurt you anymore."

Gibbs could see Tony's body visibly relax and a contented escaped out of his mouth.

By morning rounds Tony was sitting in bed breathing on his own getting ready to have his first liquid in over a week. Gibbs sat on the bed next to him and cupped the small of his neck and lifted him up slightly to be able to drink without choking. He reminded him to take small sips.

Tony looked over at Gibbs and whispered, "Thanks for saving me. I knew you would find me."

Gibbs smiled and looked into Tony's eyes. "I am sorry I didn't find you before they hurt you so bad."

Tony laughed, "Nothing a few months in a rehab hospital wont fix. I will be back annoying Ziva and McGee in no time."

Gibbs got a serious look on his face, "You aren't going to go to a rehab hospital."

Tony argued, "Boss it is obvious that I am I cant go to my apartment with two broken legs and all the other things wrong with me."

Gibbs patted his cheek, "You are going to come home with me and you are going to let me take care of you."

Tony tried to sit up a little more, "Boss that is really sweet but you have to work and it just wouldn't work out I am going to need a lot of help for a long time."

Gibbs held up his hand to silence Tony, "I have all ready told Vance that I am taking a leave of absence from NCIS till you are back in fighting shape. I have six months of accrued leave time and Vance said I could take another three months of comp time if I needed to so I would be paid the whole time. So no problem with work or money, I can just focus on you and helping you heal."

Tony looked shocked, "Why would you do that for me? That is rearranging your whole life just for me? I don't understand why you would do that? If you feel guilty about them targeting me don't, I am tougher than Ziva and definitely tougher than McGee those goons would have killed them. You don't have to feel guilty boss. I don't blame you."

Gibbs shook his head and said, "You just earned yourself the mother of all head slaps when you are better for that. I am not taking time off for some misguided sense of guilt. Tony, in my heart you are my son and that is what Fathers do. They help when their children are hurting not because of obligation but because they cant imagine being anywhere else other than beside their child."

Tony smiled a sad smile, "You know growing up that is not the kind of fathers love I experienced. His way of showing love was to pay for a plane ticket back when he left me in Hawaii."

Gibbs reached over and kissed his forehead, " I know and I am sorry for that. I wish I could have been there then to kiss skin knees and help sooth a broken teenage heart but I am here now and I am going to show you in the next year how a father acts."

Tony smiled, "You have been showing me for the last nine years boss."

Exactly nine months and three days later-

The Elevator door dinged and Gibbs and Tony stepped out of the elevator to a huge banner that said, "Welcome back!" on it and balloons everywhere. There was cake and presents on each one of their desks.

Gibbs and Tony both smiled at the greeting they received. Gibbs put his hand on Tony's back and watched him shake hands with people as he maneuvered on his two arm crutches back to his desk.

His legs took the longest to heal and they were still not as strong as they needed to be so he was forced to walk with the aid of crutches that fit over his arms. Obviously not ready for the field but more than ready to ride a desk for a while.

Everyone was so glad to see both men back at their desk. The party around them did not faze Gibbs and Tony. They were in the middle of a wordless conversation. Gibbs shot Tony a look that asked, "Do you want me to make everyone leave? Are you okay with this?"

Tony shot a look that gave Gibbs the answer, "It is overwhelming but don't deny them the party. They were all affected too." Tony straightened some mail on his desk and then looked back at Gibbs with a look that said, "I love you Dad."

Gibbs smiled a smile back that let Tony know he was loved right back in return. Then Abby came running into the bull pin carrying several sausage and pepper pizzas and Palmer was pushing a cart half filled with Caf Pows and black coffee. She ran up to the second landing on the stairs with her caf pow in her hand.

She whistled, "People, people, we are gathered here today to welcome back two of our bravest back into our midst. Gibbs and Tony, we all love you both and I can speak for everyone here when I say WELCOME HOME."

Gibbs stood up and said, "Thank you all so much for this welcome. We are glad to be back been a long road but we made it thanks to our family. We aren't blood related but we are a family none the less, but as your boss I have to say, Back to work people there are bad guys that need caught."

Gibbs sat back at his desk and smiled at the sight of Tony poking fun at McGee and Abby while couldn't Ziva help getting involved egging them on. He sighed a contented smile and thought all my kids are finally back safe and sound.

Thanks so much for joining me for this story I really appreciate the reviews and the follows/favorites you all are awesome ;)


End file.
